A punch biopsy is a procedure that removes a sample of skin or other tissue, which can be used for external analysis and/or detection of any of a variety of conditions within the tissue. A punch biopsy can be used, e.g., for the diagnosis of squamous cell carcinoma and melanomas. Punch biopsies can generally include a removal of a relatively large tissue sample using, for example, a round shaped knife or tube typically having a diameter of about 2 mm or greater, up to about 4-6 mm. The underlying portion of the sample may be cut using a scalpel or the like, and the tissue sample removed from the patient using small forceps or surgical tweezers. The tissue sample can then be placed in a fixative or the like to stabilize the sample and sent to a lab for analysis.
For example, a skin punch biopsy tissue sample can generally include a full thickness of skin from the surface down to the underlying subcutaneous fat. These relatively large tissue samples are often preferred to facilitate the handling of the samples for analysis and identification of their orientation after removal from the patient. However, conventionally, the removal of such large tissue samples may require an extended healing time and/or stitches, and can further leave markings after healing has occurred.
Accordingly, there may be a need to provide a simpler and more reliable method and apparatus which can overcome at least some of such exemplary deficiencies, and which can obtain punch biopsy samples safely, e.g., without requiring special skills or facilities, and that addresses the limitations described above.